Avatar: The New Genesis
by VioletPanda6410
Summary: Hundreds of years before the four nations would live together in harmony (and the 100 Year War), the world was thrown into utter chaos and years of turmoil. It was up to the Avatar to help finally bring order to the world, but how was that possible when the Avatar cannot bend at ALL? With the few good people left, is there still hope for humanity? OC story, including cameo's


**Author's Note: **First off, I have written stories before but not an ATLA fanfic. Not yet, anyways. I also have a lot of spelling and grammatical errors, so I apologize in advance. I'll actually _try _to proofread my stories from now on out.

Next, this takes place like thousands of years before the Last Airbender and I thought this would be a better fanfiction than an original story. If you don't like it, sorry. It's mainly an OC story.

**Also, this chapter is pretty bland but it's a good introductory chapter. I'm sorry about this, you could skip this chapter if you want. **

_WHOOPS_ I said too much. :/

I hope you enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or anything involving the story.**

* * *

_"Try and get us, punk!"_ cried the trio of boys, flailing their arms and attempting to intimidate the younger boy. He narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Watch me!" he cried. He dropped the basket of the fresh peaches he picked recently and balled his small fists.

"Oh, is little Kohaku _mad_?" said one of the boys. He had wild, dark hair sticking up in all directions around his head, supported by a tight headband.

"Well, I am mad too. And I'm going to burn you into the ground!" said another boy.

Suddenly, a ring of fire burst up around Kohaku as he was engulfed in heat. He was forced to stagger back. Looking around frantically, he only saw the three older boys smiling heinously at him. After a few agonizing minutes, he ring of fire broke and the wild haired boy threw a shot of fire at Kohaku, who dodged it only by a few inches.

"Stop!" he cried, panicked.

"Babies like you need to learn a lesson," said the third boy.

"Yeah, don't mess with your elders!" A taller boy shot another blast of fire at Kohaku. He moved back quickly and could feel the heat barely missing his head, singing off his eyebrow hairs.

The trio laughed cruelly, watching the young kids eyes dart furiously, looking for a way to get out of this mess.

"Looks like no one will save you! That's too bad. But at least we get to have a little fun!" the wild-haired kid said.

The three mercilessly threw bolts of fire at Kohaku. He was dodging the bolts easily, as was experienced with this. But this time, the fire was growing larger, hotter, and more overwhelming with every shot that was taken. He was starting to get overwhelmed by all the heat. But Kohaku was determined not to call for help. He can do it himself.

Everything was starting to blur and as a few minutes passed, he was starting to get tired. He saw everything around him go up in flames by the boys' careless fire blasts.

"You little idiot!" said the tall boy. "Take _this!_" He threw a huge blast of fire at the boy, this time unable to fully dodge it. It exploded right next to him, burning his arm and leaving a dark red splotch on his upper arm and part of his face. Tears filled his eyes from the stinging sensation it brought to him. He couldn't even touch the burn because it hurt too much.

"Kazuki!" he cried impulsively. He clamped his teeth from the burning pain.

_That's it, I need help!_

"Do you like it? I've been practicing." The tall boy was showing off his right arm as if it were a trophy.

"Kazuki!" Tears spilled down his face.

"Stop your crying. There won't we anyone to save once he gets here." One of the boys lifted up a limp Kohaku, and the tall boy gripped the front of Kohaku's shirt. His arm was reared in front of the boys face, about ready to punch him.

"Finally, it's time to get rid of a worthless scum like you." His eyes were full of pure determination. Kohaku's tears ran down his face even more and he closed his eyes. He patiently waited for the fiery punch he was about to get, when he heard a pained scream in front of him. He opened his eyes.

"Yes, it **is** time to get rid of worthless scum like you." said an older boy. He was about the age of 17. He looked for the boy about to punch him and found him laying on the ground, his back scorching. The boy holding Kohaku dropped him and the other started to run away. "Come back here, I'm not done with you." The older boy ran after the other two and easily shot two blasts of fire at them, easily taking them down. Kohaku cheered him on.

"Come on! Let's take them to-" He was cut off by the older boy lifting him off the ground.

"We need to go!" Understanding his brothers request, they both ran away as fast as possible. After five minutes of continuous running, they both stopped.

"Do you think we're safe?"

"We better be," said Kazuki. "We've went a long distance."

Kohaku took a deep sigh of relief, then got smacked in the side of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Getting into trouble. Again. How many times do I have to save you?" said his brother angrily. "Not only that, _you got burned!_ Badly!"

"They were asking for it!"

"No! You were asking for it! You can't even fight properly, let alone firebend! Get into trouble like that again and I will seal you off into a cave."

"But they were-"

"Nope! I don't want to hear it. You were lucky I was even around." He looked down at his brother who was brutally burned on his arm and face.

"Dang it! I'm so glad I burned those boys! Why did you let yourself get hurt like this?" Kazuki yelled. His younger brother said nothing.

"Mother will heal you when we get home." Kazuki started to walk into the direction of their home and his younger brother followed. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"I was about to go on the three day trip to fetch us some important materials when I realized how much of a troublemaker you were." Kazuki stared off into the vast distance, filled with burned trees and burned grass.

That's what the people did.

"I'm sorry." said Kohaku.

"Good. You better be." his brother said.

"I'm going to leave you with mom and you have to watch our family while I'm gone. And do NOT get into trouble like you always do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the procedure." Kohaku waved off.

"I'm being serious. I don't go on these trips often because of the way you act. This is very necessary. It would be best if you stayed at home with mother the whole time I'm gone."

The younger boy sighed because he knew there was no way that he could defy Kazuki. He was always right.

They stayed in silence for about another ten minutes before they finally reached home. Kohaku walked into the small hut that was their home but Kazuki waited outside.

It was quite for a moment when suuddenly, a huge blast could be heard in the distance. Kazuki almost waved off the threat when he realized that the blast sounded much more larger than usual. Concerned, the young boy ran back outside.

"What was that?" he asked.

Kazuki stared off into the distance.

"I don't know, but it looks like we need to be safe."

* * *

"Mother! I was fine!"

"That could have killed you!" her mother screamed. "You could have _died!_"

"But I didn't."

"You fool!" She screamed mostly out of rage than concern.

"Leave the girl alone." said the grandmother, calmly. "She normally obeys your outrageous requests. Just because she happened to be outside in the few minutes the blast happened, it does not mean she was disobeying rules. She was simply fetching more water."

This calmed down her heated daughter.

"Fine. But next time, this shouldn't happen!"

Mai sighed. She was thankful her grandmother was still alive. Otherwise her own mother would have tied her up by now.

She sat down and started peeling the turnips her dad had gotten. After about an hour of peeling and silence, she sighed. Though she didn't view her life as boring, she thought there was more to living than staying in a cave all day long with her family. But she didn't dare to go outside of the permitted area because she was too afraid to see what was beyond the trees.

_"There are beasts and monsters. Scary beasts and monsters. They are large, large creatures that spit fire out of their mouths and launch rocks at us poor humans. Their goal is to kill all the people in the world. But we can't let that happen. That's why we hide here, in the cave. In our home."_ her mother would say.

This was enough to strike fear into the young girl. For years and years, she dared not to step outside of the boundaries set by her parents. And even still, she doesn't dare to. Her younger siblings weren't so obedient though and she was often forced to chase after them. Unfortunately.

But Mai knew that one day, she had to grow up and get married to someone and have kids of her own. It just seemed that day was so far away. And she felt like something big was going to happen soon, and that huge blast may have been a sign.

Her parents weren't really into "signs", but her grandmother was. She would always point out that when a robin flew up, it meant prosperity. But when a robin flew down, bad luck was upon them. She even believed in signs when she was younger. Heck, those "signs" were how she found Mai's grandfather.

Even with all this in mind, Mai was still afraid to go outside. There was no way that she would encounter a beast!

She took another sigh.

_I can't live here forever._

* * *

"So that's the plan?"

"Yes. The cave is to be ambushed tomorrow morning. We must gather all the goods and supplies we can. Oh, and anything else in our path."

"And what about the firebending?"

"That is our advantage. If we see anyone, we will have to eliminate them."

"I see."

"Yes. Together, we shall become the most powerful men on earth!"

The big, dark figure smiled.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's terrible. But the real story will start the next chapter.**

**Please review! All reviews get shoutouts!**

**And have a good day -VP6410**


End file.
